The present disclosure relates to pressure sensors.
A pressure sensor is known in which a pair of interdigital electrodes and a resistor layer are stacked (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-230647A). In such a pressure sensor, a slight gap is defined between the interdigital electrodes and the resistor layer, and as a load applied in the stacking direction of the interdigital electrodes and the resistor layer increases, the surface area of contact between the interdigital electrodes and the resistor layer increases. With this configuration, an increase in the load applied to the pressure sensor reduces electric resistance between one interdigital electrode and the other interdigital electrode by the amount of the increase in the surface area of contact between the interdigital electrodes and the resistor layer. By reading this change in the electric resistance, pressure applied to the pressure sensor can be measured.